Sanitary napkins and other absorbent products have customarily included a central absorbent element having a body-facing side, a garment-facing side, longitudinally extending edges and transverse ends. The central absorbent element is usually composed of an absorbent batt or sliver containing hydrophilic fibers. Some multiple-silver absorbent products are known to have been made commercially available as sanitary napkins. Such sanitary napkins have more than one absorbent batt layer, or sliver, to provide additional absorbent volume for absorbing body fluid. In addition, dual-sliver absorbent products have been known to be used for the purpose of stabilizing the absorbent product in providing resiliency during wear. In such cases, a bottom, undergarment-facing sliver can be compressed to raise its density higher than that of a top, body-facing sliver. In such a construction, the bottom sliver serves to provide a reservoir layer of high density absorbent batt in which fluid may be trapped. The lower density upper sliver quickly wicks fluid into the pad. It also provides a stable, crush-resistant absorbent pad which resists roping and twisting during use.
However, in such constructions, due to the varying density between the top and bottom slivers, the slivers tend to slip and slide against one another and become unstable, despite their intended purpose. Although adhesives can be used to stabilize such a design, using adhesives in such an absorbent product is expensive and difficult to carry out. For example, in production, the dust from pulp slivers tends to clog adhesive application nozzles. Where water-based adhesive is used, the moisture level of the napkin increases and provides a breeding ground for mold and other growths. In use, adhesive may interfere with the absorbency of the napkin.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a stable multiple-sliver absorbent product which does not require adhesive to preserve its integrity.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stable dual sliver absorbent product which may be used as a sanitary napkin device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a comfortable, stable sanitary protection device which has the advantages of a high density lower sliver and low density upper sliver and yet does not twist or deform or come apart in use.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent through the ensuing description.